


Petrichor

by Kurachie



Series: One-Word Starters [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its pretty short tho, literally just pure fluff, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: Gavin and Nines go to an abandoned park overlooking the city and have a cute moment together in the rain <3





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> There's a referance to another work of mine (and a friend's) in this, but it still makes sense if you haven't read it, so don't worry ;)

“Glad that’s finally fucking done,” Gavin sighed, stretching his arms above his head. He and Nines had been sat in the precinct doing paperwork for what seemed like an eternity, but their shift was now over and Gavin was ready to get the hell out of there.  
“Indeed. I could definitely do with a break.” Nines agreed.

“The android prototype needing a break, never thought I’d see the day,” Gavin teased with a grin as he got up and grabbed his jacket from where he’d discarded it over the back of his chair. Nines simply rolled his eyes in response, following him when he headed for the exit.

“Hey, what d’you say we go for a ride?” Gavin suggested as they neared his bike, “Maybe go to the park again.”  
“It’s meant to rain later.“ Nines replied simply as he watched Gavin climb onto the bike. Gavin doubted that, considering it was still summer and it hadn’t rained in several months. Nevertheless,  
“Is that a no?” he replied.  
“…No.“ Gavin chuckled and started up the engine as Nines got on behind him.

They reached the park just as a few drops of rain started to fall. Huh. Guess Nines was right about that, Gavin thought as he looked up to the dark, grey sky. He slipped off the bike and felt Nines fingers interlace with his as he stuffed his other hand into his jacket pocket, making his way to the bench looking over the city. Or their bench, as he usually just referred to it as. They sat and Gavin leant his head onto Nines’ shoulder, closing his eyes as he took in a breath of the fresh, cold air.

The rain steadily got heavier and Gavin felt it begin to soak through his jacket. He shivered slightly, drawing himself closer to Nines’ side. Nines noticed Gavin’s shivering and took off his own jacket, draping it around the human’s shoulders. Gavin looked up at him.

“But you-” he started, but he was cut off before he could even voice his point.  
“I don’t get cold, Gavin.” Nines said with a small grin. It reminded him of the first time they’d come here and ended up trading jackets because Gavin had been too stubborn to let him sit there without one. He smiled at the memory. That was years ago now. He looked down at his hand and the glinting ring around his finger. So much had happened since then. They sat together quietly for a while, Gavin curled up under Nines’ jacket, pressed against his warm side.

“I love that smell. Y'know, like, rain on dust.” Gavin spoke up, breaking their silence.  
“Petrichor,” Nines replied, and Gavin frowned up at him in confusion.  
“What?”  
“Petrichor - that’s what it’s called.” Gavin was quiet for a moment.  
“Huh. Never knew there was a word for it.” They fell into silence again, the only sounds heard being the rain and the muffled, distant traffic. It was moments like this that Gavin truly appreciated being with Nines, content to just sit with him in silence without it being awkward. It was something he valued but found it very hard to find. He was glad he finally found someone he felt comfortable letting loose around. He was glad he found Nines.


End file.
